ChildHood lovers Remake
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Amu, Ikuto, Raven and Razor where childhood lovers. But what happens when the girls move and one of them aint the same as they where?


Shy: -sighs-

Amu: whats wrong?

Ikuto: I bet its something stupid.

Shy: -grabs a bat and beats ikuto- no idiot my 4 wheeler broke.

Amu: aww I bet you were wanting to go out too huh?

Shy: yea I waited all week.

Ikuto: SHE OWNS NOTHING! –Bat comes back on head-

**5 YEARS LATER**

**NORMAL POV**

It was a bright sunny morning as a moving van pulled into a 3 story house. The house constisted of the first floor being the living room , dining room , and a kitchen. The second floor consisted of the parents room and a bathroom. The last floor consisted of the 2 daughter and friends room , a small kitchen that connected to a nice size room which was considered a living room but the girls were going to transform it into a game room. They also had a big yard with an ingound pool , a boxer and a cat. Anyway the family plus friend got out of their car with the animals in their kids arms / leash.

" Midori , when is our motorcycles coming? " a girl with raven black hair with a silver streak in her hair asked.

" Later on honey. " Midori said. ( A/N : Over the years she just called her that. )

" Alright then what are we suppose to do till then? " A pinkette and golden eyes asked.

" Paint your rooms , kitchen and the game room. " The father said. ( the whole third floor. ) They sighed and went to the third floor.

**AMUS POV**

We trudged up stairs till we hit the third floor and our jaws dropped. It had a kitchen connected to a larger room which lead to our rooms on each side. So this is what dad was talking about. Mise well get started. I grabbed my can of red paint , and a paint brush and went to get started. My friend must have done the same thing because she grabbed the black paint.

**AN HOUR LTE(R)**

Once I got done with my room I went across the game room to my friends room. I got their in a few minutes and knocked on her door and went in. I found her on the silver carpet sprawled out looking at the black ceiling.

" Hey you done yet? " I asked.

" Yea now what? " she asked.

" Why not paint the kitchen and game room? " I suggested.

" Do we have too? " She said sighing then groaning at the same time.

" Yes then when we get our motorcycles we can go for a ride. " I said knowing it would do the trick.

" Fine. " She said sighing and getting up , going to pick a paint can.

**NORMAL POV**

" What color? " Raven asked.

" Hmm ... dark orange for kitchen and dark purple for the game room. " Amu said. Ravennodded and picked up the can of dark purple and went into the game room to start painting. Amu on the other hand grabbed the dark orange and started the kitchen.

**Raven's POV**

I went to the game room / hung out and started painting it. Halfway done my phone rang. Great. I got out my cell out without trying to put paint on it. I checked the I. D. Unknown. I answered anyway.

" Hello? " I asked.

" Hi is this Raven? " a boys voice asked.

" Yea why? "

" Is your refridgerator running? " he asked trying to hold in his laughter and was failing. I also heard some other snickers on the other line. Speaker.

" Yes its coming to beat the crap out of you! " Then hung up and continued to paint till Amu poke her head over the counter that separated the 2 rooms.

"What happened? " She asked.

"Someone pranked called me. "

" Oh ok well take care of it later. " She said before going back to painting. I sighed and continued.

**NORMAL POV**

As the two friends finished up on the paintings their harleys just came and were getting pushed into the garage. Amu had a red with a black 'X' on the gas tank. Ravens had a black with purple flames and skulls in the flames. They both sighed as they fell onto Amus black carpet.

" Honey your bikes are here! " Midori yelled up to her daughters.( A/N : she treats Shy as her own daughter. ) Their eyes lit up and both ran downstairs , grabbed their keys and went into the garage were their babies were plus Ravens black mustang. They got on put their keys in the ignition and drove to the park were they would hang out with Ikuto and Vaults. They smiled as the wind blew through their hair. They parked their harleys and walked around till Amus phone rang.

**HINAMORIS HOUSE**

After Amu and Raven left Midori decided to call some old friends.

" Hello? " A soft voice on the other end said.

" Hello Souko its Midori. "

" Midori ! I havent talked to you in 5 years. " she exclaimed. Midori chuckled at her friends reaction.

" I know how about you guys come over and we can talk? "

" Sure we'll come over. We do you live? " She asked. I told her and we both hung after we told each other bye. Now to call Amu.

" Hello? " She asked.

" Dear come home your walls are done drieing. "

" Ok. " and hung up.

**Amus POV**

I just hung up with my mom and my best friend looked at me funny.

" My mom wants us home. " I said. She nodded and we both rode home. As we did we passed a group of bikers who were staring at us and we ignored them and kept going. As the house camme into view we saw all the furniture was out of the lawn and into the house. We parked our harleys by Shys Black Mustang and went into the living room. We passed my parents and went to the 3rd floor and surely all our stuff was in their destinanted rooms. We both sighed as we went to put our things and arrange our rooms.

**NORMAL POV**

As the girls were doing their rooms Amus parents were waiting for their old friends to come. As they waited the doorbell rang. Midori smiled as she went to open it only to come face to face with Souko and Aruto. They both smiled as Midori opened the door all the way so they could come in. Midori closed the door as they were fully in and then gave Souko a hug in which she gladly returned. While the men shook hands.

" Its glad to see you guys again but were are Sara and Steve? " Aruto asked.

" Yes it is and they died in a shooting over at the other town. " Midori said sadly. Souko gasped.

" Poor thing is Raven doing okay with it? " Souko asked.

" Yea as long as no one asks or says things about it shes fine. " Tsumugu said sadly but happy at the end.

" Anway how have you been? " Aruto asked trying to change the topic.

" Good you? " Midori said knowning that Aruto wanted to change the topic.

" Same except the boys are in the rebellious stage. " Souko said.

" Speaking of sons. Dear were are ours? " Aruto asked.

" Their coming later. " Souko said. Aruto nodded as they continued chatting forgetting about the accident of their best friends.

**UPSTAIRS**

As the girls got done their rooms they had to do the game room. They both groaned and made their way to the room. As they did Raven remembered they had to get food for their small kitchen.

" Amu we have to get food for the kitchen. " Raven said.

" Ok lets go. " Amu said as she saw Raven nod and she grabbed the keys , tossed them to Raven and headed downstairs to the garage. They ignored the looks on the people down their and headed for the car. They got in and drove to Wal - Mart ( DON' Own ) and parked the car. They got out and went shopping. Once they were done the cost came to $105.57. They sighed as they put the bags in the car and drove home. As they neared they saw a car that they didnt reconize.

" Whose car is that? " Amu asked.

**NORMAL POV**

Raven shrugged and parked the black mustang in the garage by the harleys. They both got out and went to get the bags but before they could do anything too handsome men appeared at the doorway.

" Need help? " a husky voice asked. Raven without turning around said.

" Sure. " The two men came out of the shadows and came to the car and helped. Amus mouth dropped and one of the men chuckled. Shy who didn't notice who it was just left the car to the men and went upstairs to the kitchen and sat down waiting for Amu to come. Amu came up a few minutes later with a bag in her hand. she placed it on the counter while Raven got up and went into the game room to do the wiring to the TV.

**AMUS POV**

As I put the bag on the counter Raven left to go do the wiring. I was about to put it away when suddenly more bags were on the counter and the two men were leaning on the door frame.

**? POV **( A/N: You will know who it is. )

We followed Amu up the stairs with bags in both my and my bros hands. we followed her till she came into a kitchen and we sat the bags were she sat hers and then leaned on the door frame.

" Hey Amu how you been doing? " I asked her and took off my sunglasses. She gasped and her mouth dropped.

" Then that means . . . . . " Amu said drifting off. We raised an eyebrow at her till we heard a THUMP! We all looked towards the room were it came from and saw a dog run into the room.

**NORMAL POV**

Amu , Ikuto and mystery boy ran into the room only to find Shy rubbing the back of her head glaring at the box she tripped over. Once she noticed their presence she glared at Amu.

"Amu sweety come here. " Raven said dangerously while grabbing the nearest pool stick.

" Raven put the pool stick down. " The raven haired amethyst eyes said.

" Razor I will kick your ass. " Raven said in much pain in the back of her head.

" No you wouldn't . " Vaults said.

" Dude don't get her more pissed off." Amu said.

" Why? " Ikuto asked confused.

" Because we both took Karate , martial arts and tae kwon do ( A/N : is that how you spell it? )and we were both black belts. " Amu said only to earn a glare from Raven. Their mouths dropped and they backed away. As soon as they were backed far enough Raven was going to attack her phone rang. She groaned as the others sighed in relief.

" Hello? " Raven answered angrily.

"Raven? " The voice asked which only made her more angrier since she doesn't want this persons voice to be heard again.

" What Andrew? " She asked pissed.

" Can we meet up tomorrow? " He asked

" No I am 2 hours away. " Raven said as her anger finally started going down.

" Come on the gang wants the both of ya back. " Now that pissed her off.

" I said NO! " and with that she hung up and flopped onto the couch.

**RAZORS POV**

We both backed away we didn't want our asses kicked. We saw she was about to attack us when her phone rang. She groaned while we sighed in relief.

" Hello? " She asked angerily.

" . . . . . . . " All of a sudden she went over her boiling point that was trying itselfs to calm down.

" What Andrew? " She asked pissed. Whose Andrew? Suddenly my heart hurted. Yes I admit it it only hurts because I am in love with her since we known each other.

" No I am 2 hours away. " She said calming down.

" . . . . . . . . "

" I said NO! " and hung up. She then flopped down onto the couch. I went over to her and sat by her.

" Whats wrong? " I asked as she turned to face me and stayed silent.

**NORMAL POV**

Raven didn't want to talk about it especially since the boys where in the room so Amu thought it was best and shoved the boys out.

" What did Andrew want? " Amu asked.

" He wanted us to hang out with him and the gang tomorrow. " She answered/

" But didn't we quit? " Amu asked confused.

" He always get what he wants and won't stop till he does get it. " Raven spoke as the boys came in. The boys were about to say something when they all heard a scream from downstairs.

" Ikuto , Razor take Demon and whatever you do don't come downstairs. " the girls warned.

" We are not letting you go down their. " Razor said.

" Just shut up and don't come! " they hissed and with that they went downstairs.

**AMUS POV**

We headed downstairs only to find Andrew with a gun pointing at my parents and the boys parents. I looked over at Ravens face and boy was she mad.

" Andrew why you here! " I yelled as he turned to us.

" For you to come back and join again! " he yelled at us.

" What did I tell you? We don't want to join thats why we quit! " Raven yelled.

" Then why did you join? " He asked turning his gun at us.

" Free food. " Raven said as she ran to hit him. He pointed it at her as she did a front flip and went behind him. He pointed the gun towards her but she knocked it out of his hands. _Nows my chance. _I thought as I ran and kicked him in the back. Shy must have known what to do because she smirked. While he was bending down she pulled his hair which brought him upwards. He grunted which only made our smirks grow. I then ran and kicked him in the private. She then bent down and spoke loudly for only me to hear.

" Come here uninvited and we will really kill ya got it? " He nodded slowly and I then grabbed him and him ou tof the house.

**NORMAL POV**

As Amu through him out , sometime during the fight the boys came down but stopped when they saw the girls fighting so they decided to watch. As the girls turned around they saw shocked faces except for Amus parents.

" Uh , what? " they asked in unison as the parents sat down as Raven went over and picked up the gun to see if it was loaded or not and . . . . it was. She was ready to explode but looked at it one more time and foudn it was her gun. She sighed and put it in her pocket.

" Why did he keep it? " she asked to nobody inparticular.

" Don't know. " Amu said. Demon then ran up to Shy as Smokey ran up to Amu.

" Dears we are leaving soon. " Souko said.

" Awww can't we stay the night? " they both whined.

" Sure. " Midori said. The boys high fived while the girls chuckled at the boys behavior.

" But how did he get here so quickly unless . . . " Amu started.

" THAT STALKER! " Raven yelled and went up to her room with the boys and Amu plus the pets following. She went into her room took the aimo out andhung the gun on her wall and placed the aimo in a box and placed it under the bed. She then grabbed a pair of shorts , a tank and went to change. After that she flopped down on the bed by Demon and Razor. Razor chuckled and floppped by her only to find her sleeping. He smiled and went to sleep.

**AMUS POV**

After we got up to my room I went to get changed. After that I flopped onto my bed belly first. I heard Ikuto chuckle so I moved my body so I could get a full view of him.

" What? " I asked.

" Nothing . . . " He said pulling me into his chest. Boy did it feel good to be back in his arms. We stayed like that till we both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was still sleeping when a black cobra was going towards Ravens room. As it slithered closer to the room the cobra wanted to surprise its owner. Finally a few seconds later the cobra reached a room with silver carpet with black walls and ceiling. It looked for a way to get on the bed when it noticed its owner leg was hanging off the side of the bed. It slithered over and wrapped itself around the leg making its way up to her stomach. The cobra felt itself wrapping into a ball while going up and down due to its owner breathing. Soon it felt asleep.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The blue haired teenager woke up due to his phone going off. He groaned before grabbing it and opening it. 1 new TXT message. He clicked it open and found it was from his younger sister, Utau.

_Ikuto, where the hell are you! Did you forget where hanging out with everyone right now?_

He texted back.

_Well be their soon and were bringing old friends._ And closed his phone before gently shaking Amu. She groaned not wanting to get up or be awoken so early but got up none less.

"What do you want so early?" She asked getting into a sitting position and yawning.

"Get dressed where going somewhere." He spoke leaving to go wake up his twin. Amu got dressed in a pair of black skinny's, a Breaking Benjamin shirt with chains hanging from the pants and finally black vans. She was about to get an apple when she heard Ikuto scream which told her something was wrong so she grabbed an apple and walked over.

**IKUTOS POV**

After I told Amu I went to go wake up Razor. But, as soon as I entered the room I screamed. Why? Well theirs a dangerous snake on Ravens stomach. They both woke up startled.

"What the hell Ikuto!" Raven yelled mad that she was woken up especially on a Sunday.

" Theirs a cobra on your stomach." I said scared. My brother looked over and jumped off the bed. Raven looked down to find the snake looking back at her. Amu came in and looked between me and the snake.

"Why are you screaming?" she asked if nothing was wrong.

"Their afraid of Midnight." Raven said as Midnight wrapped herself around her arm.

"Midnight won't hurt anyone unless Raven said so." Amu said easing both my brother and my nerves.

"Well what do you want Ikuto?" Raven looked towards me.

"Utau texted me on how we are late." I said as Razor face palmed.

" I totally forgot." He muttered. " Rav go get ready where going somewhere."

" Fine then get out." With that she pushed us out. Well we more like ran because of the snake on the arm. That's gonna be hard to get used to.

**NORMAL POV**

As they left Rav slammed the door and turned to Amu who was eating the apple.

" where are your 4?" she asked.

" In the box under my bed." She replied taking a bite of the juicy fruit.

" Well let those four out." Rav said as she and Amu heard barking.

"Hurry and get dressed." Amu turned to her in a voice saying 'now'. Rav let Midnight on the bed and changed into black baggy jeans with chains hanging , an Avenged Sevenfold shirt and black vans. (Talk about black) She then put on 2 black fingerless gloves. She then grabbed Demons spiked collar and then put her arm by Midnight who gladly wrapped her self around the arm making it by her neck.

"Go and get them." Raven said opening the door only to be attacked by Demon.

Shy: their the new chap of Childhood Lovers.

Raven: About time.

Shy: Shut up!

Amu: PLZ REVIEW -sweatdropped-


End file.
